


this determination to be

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came down to it, Tina had just about had enough of Santana swanning in and stealing her spotlight, and it was time she laid down the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this determination to be

**Author's Note:**

> My second, and probably final, entry for The Santana Anthology.

It’s not that she didn’t like Santana, they’d spent enough time together in the last couple of years for their toleration to turn into something of a real friendship, and hell, if she didn’t like her, there was no reason she’d still keep in touch. Lately, though, Santana was just _everywhere_ at McKinley, and, well, this year was _her_ year. She was supposed to be on top. She was supposed to be the best. Not the girl who’d graduated and moved on with  her life.

When it came down to it, Tina had just about had enough of Santana swanning in and stealing her spotlight, and it was time she laid down the law.

~

The determined set of her face never wavered as Tina stalked through the corridors of McKinley. Finally discovering Santana in one of the dressing rooms backstage, half-dressed in her Rizzo costume and in conversation with Marley, she narrowed her eyes further, before pushing through the door. Both girls jumped as she loudly cleared her throat, then, directing her gaze at Santana, she said, “We need to talk.”

Her eyes slid over to Marley, glaring at the girl until she scurried off, and Tina felt not a little amount of pleasure at the look of almost-fear on her face as she did so.

“Nothing good has ever come from those words,” Santana said, standing up from her seat and taking a few steps closer to Tina. “And I’m not sure if I care—”

“No.” Tina’s finger was raised and pointing towards Santana’s chest in an instant, stopping Santana mid-flow. “You don’t get to say anything. Not until I’ve said what I need to.”

Santana’s eyeroll was completely over the top, but she shut up, and that was really all Tina was aiming for.

“You need to just _stop_ coming back here every five minutes and taking what should be mine. It’s not fair and you’re not even a _student_ here anymore. Why the hell you got Rizzo over me, I don’t even know, but I swear to God, Santana, if you take one more thing from me, I’ll—”

“You’ll what? Yell at me some more?” Santana took a couple of steps forward, glaring at Tina in a way that was probably supposed to be menacing, but, really, Tina had stopped being scared of Santana years ago, and right now, she was far too worked up to even consider being afraid. “I’m from—”

“Lima Heights Adjacent, yelling is the only volume you know. I _know_ , Santana. Just—Just _shut up_ and let me finish.”

“You’re going to have to make me, and I really don’t think you have it in you to—”

In the back of her mind, Tina was sure there was a really good reason for why she was suddenly kissing Santana, but somehow, the surprised squeak Santana let out the moment their lips connected was more satisfying than any of her previous yelling, and so she wasn’t really struggling too hard to find an explanation.

It only took about three seconds for Santana to start kissing her back, and, oh, there was no way in hell she was letting Santana take control of this too. She bit down on Santana’s bottom lip, pleased with the grunt she elicited, then walked them quickly backwards, until Santana was pressed up hard against the table she’d been sat at minutes earlier.

Her hands clutched the edge of the desk, and Tina covered them with her own, feeling the tightness of their grip. She kissed Santana again, hard and fast, sweeping her tongue along the seam of Santana’s lips until her mouth parted obediently.

Santana whimpered, little noises from the back of her throat that had Tina soaking through her panties. She couldn’t keep her hands still, moving the up Santana’s arms, across her back, coming to rest finally over the swell of Santana’s breasts. Even through the fabric of her dress, she could feel Santana’s nipples, hard little points pressing into her palms, and she rubbed there, pinched and squeezed until Santana’s back arched out and she was forced to break their kiss to moan.

Her eyes were hazy, dazed like she couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that this was really happening. Tina couldn’t quite believe it either, but she wasn’t stopping, not now, not when all she wanted to do was dip her head down and pull one of those nipples into her mouth.

She sucked hard, then raked her teeth over the peak, the dress took away some of the sting, but it was enough that Santana cried out. She didn’t tell Tina to stop, though, her back bowed further, pushing herself into Tina’s mouth, so Tina did it again and again, to one side, then the other, until she could hear Santana’s harsh breathing, a constant noise above her that was loud enough to be heard even over the pounding in her own ears.

Any lingering doubt that she was maybe taking this insanity a little too far was wiped clean out of Tina’s mind when Santana pushed herself up onto the table. Her legs parted enough for Tina to take a step forward, and she did, feeling Santana’s knees bracketing her hips and heels digging into the backs of her thighs.

She pulled back a little then, eyeing the darkened patches of fabric, wet from her mouth, before sweeping her gaze upwards to Santana’s flushed face and parted lips. Some of the earlier haze seemed to have passed, but she was still managing to look at Tina like she was so fucking superior, even while she was spread out and practically begging Tina to fuck her. It made Tina’s stomach clench in a not entirely unpleasant way, made her determined to wipe that look off her face.

Santana’s tights ripped easily in her grip, and she grinned with satisfaction when her fingers encountered wet heat, easily soaking through the decimated piece of fabric that was passing as panties. She cupped Santana, fingers scratching lightly over the material and Santana’s hips jerked into her hand.

“You’re buying me a new pair of tights,” Santana said, but her teeth were gritted and Tina could feel the tension in her thighs, like she was trying so hard not to give away how much she wanted this. It pleased her in a way that no amount of yelling ever could—to know she had Santana at her mercy—and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to have her begging for release before she was done.

“I don’t think so,” Tina replied, then rubbed a little harder. Santana gasped, muscles twitching, and her grip on the table becoming tight enough that Tina could see the white of her knuckles. “I think I’m going to fuck you, just slide two fingers up inside, feel you wet and clenching where there’s no denying how much you want this. And you’re going to say, ‘yes, please,’ and, ‘more, Tina, please more,’ and when I’m done, you’re going to say, ‘thank you,’ and, ‘I’m sorry, Tina’.”

“Fuck you,” Santana bit out, but then her eyes rolled back and she sagged down on the desk when Tina roughly pushed her panties aside, fingers pressing into her without pause. 

“You know, that would really be more convincing if you weren’t already soaking my hand.” 

Tina grinned at Santana’s almost-growl. A growl that turned into a pitiful little whimper when Tina’s fingers curled, reaching upwards and dragging along the sensitive skin inside with every thrust.

Santana was trembling now, hips canting down, working herself harder onto Tina’s fingers. Tina could feel her clenching around them, feel the wetness surrounding her increase when she allowed her thumb to roll over Santana’s clit. It wasn’t nearly enough pressure to get her off, Tina was sure, and when Santana uttered her name, low and desperate, she smirked, slowing her thrusts and leaving her thumb hovering, just the barest breath away from Santana’s clit.

“ _Tina_ ,” Santana said again. “Fuck—”

“Ask nicely.” She thrust inside again, pressed her thumb down, and Santana cried out.

It was almost a disappointment when Santana gave in so easily. She’d honestly expected more. But it was hard to care when Santana was looking at her, flushed and panting, hips still rocking against her hand, trying to get her fingers to move, and _begging_ her. Begging her to do _something_ , to make her come.

_Please, Tina_ and _fuck_ and _more_ dropping from her lips interspersed with unintelligible cries that had Tina following each press of her fingers with the rock of her own hips, because the sound of Santana losing control was so _good_.

The legs still wrapped around her body pulled her closer, digging into her thighs almost painfully. Santana’s hands clenched and released against the surface of the table, like she was looking for something to hold onto, but there was nothing there.

She cried out, _oh, fuck_ , again and again in those last desperate seconds, while Tina tried to keep her rhythm going, tried to push through the tightness surrounding her fingers, needing to make Santana come—needing to make Santana come because of _her_.

And she did. Santana came loudly, body jerking against the table and clenching hard around Tina’s fingers. She reached down blindly, gripping Tina’s wrist and holding her hand in place, like Tina was going to do anything but work her through this orgasm, draw it out until Santana wanted to beg her to stop.

Eventually, Santana sagged bonelessly back down, breathing heavily, her body shuddering occasionally from aftershocks. Tina felt not a small amount of pride, and couldn’t quite manage to keep the smug smile off her face. That was definitely better way of working out her frustrations than yelling, she thought.

~

Marley was in the main auditorium when she walked through some time later, and she turned from her seat at the piano, eyeing Tina warily.

“You didn’t kill her, did you?” She asked, the concern evident on her face.

Tina laughed. “Almost,” she said. “But I think she’ll be okay.”


End file.
